


Cuddle Therapy

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel worries about his little brother's stress levels at work and signs him up for cuddle therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic puts me at over 250,000 words published on AO3! Whoohoo!

Archangel is the greatest thing to come out of Silicon Valley. It’s bigger than Microsoft, Apple, and Google combined. Truth be told, without Archangel, Microsoft, Apple, and Google probably wouldn’t be where they are today. Archangel is the stuff that every piece of current and emerging technology on the planet is made from at its very basic level – the God particle of tech, if you will.

  


Working at Archangel is like working in Heaven. Every amenity ever offered at any company is offered at Archangel. There’s a gym with an indoor running track, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a daycare center, a huge cafeteria with the capability to make just about anything anybody could ever want to eat, a full-service spa, a concierge, a car service, a library, a movie theater, a laundry service, a health clinic, basketball and tennis courts, a game room with classic arcade games and pool tables, and not one, but five coffee bars placed strategically throughout the campus. There’s even an aquarium room with comfy couches and chairs for relaxing and a room full of nap pods for mid-day siestas. 

  


That’s not even touching on all the other benefits Archangel offers to employees, but the amenities are what usually have people salivating over the chance to work there.

  


Getting a job at Archangel isn’t easy. You definitely can’t send in an unsolicited CV and hope somebody’ll read it. You can’t even get your foot in the door by just knowing somebody who knows somebody. You have to have a direct contact inside the company to vouch for you. Even then, you’ve still got to go through a rigorous interview process.

  


The most common conversation starter for new employees – _So, who do you know?_

  


Castiel got a job at Archangel because he shared a bedroom with the CEO for the first 15 years of his life.

  


He’s not one of the hot young developers out in the main work area where dozens of cubicles are spread out over a room the size of half a football field. He’s the Director of Accounting, working in a quiet corner of the third floor where most of the administrative offices are tucked away. It’s not the most glamorous job to have in a tech company, but it is vital for making sure the company stays in business and out of trouble. Besides, Castiel has always liked numbers more than people and technology anyway. Numbers are predictable, people and technology are not. 

  


He doesn’t exactly fit in with the typical employee at Archangel. While the general dress code for the company seems to fall somewhere between pajamas and jeans/t-shirts, he usually shows up in a suit and tie. He’s not so out of place in his own department since the rest of the accounting staff tends to stick to business casual, but he still seems overdressed even compared to them. On the occasional Friday when his VP is out of the office, he’ll dress down a bit in khakis, a button-down, and a sweater vest. But, he prefers donning the suit he considers his uniform. The suit helps him stay in the right mindset for work. 

  


Castiel doesn’t overindulge in the amenities either. He’s never had a nap in one of the pods or seen a movie in the theater. He’d probably enjoy the library, but there’s never extra time in his day to allow him an adequate opportunity to peruse the shelves. The last time he visited the aquarium room was on his first day, three years ago, when all the new hires went on a tour of the campus as part of their orientation. Sometimes he wanders down to the cafeteria, but it’s usually so full of people and noise that he prefers to reheat leftovers and eat in the break room down the hall from his office. The only place he visits with any regularity is the coffee bar right outside the bank of elevators on the third floor. Every morning he grabs a medium latte sweetened with honey before heading into his office and every Friday afternoon he picks up a large mocha frappe for the bus ride home.

  


On an overcast Friday afternoon, he comes back from a rare trip down to the cafeteria for lunch. He'd eaten all of his leftovers yesterday and the last pieces of sliced deli turkey had a decidedly slimy texture when he pulled them out of the Ziploc bag this morning to make a sandwich. He swipes his key card over the sensor next to the door leading into the Accounting suite and is surprised when it responds with a nasty buzzing sound. He swipes his card again, but the same thing happens.

  


With a sigh he digs into the pocket of his khaki slacks for his phone. Before he can swipe through the contact list to find the number for Security, Gabriel rounds the corner, tapping away at his own phone. 

  


“Cassie, you're my brother and one of my best employees,” Gabriel starts without a greeting and without looking up from his screen. “And, I can’t have you burning yourself out before you’re 35.”

  


Blue eyes roll towards the ceiling. “Hello, Gabe.”

  


His brother finishes whatever he was doing on his phone and sets a serious golden gaze on him. Almost immediately a notification from the company’s app pops up on Castiel’s phone. He taps the icon and sees that Gabriel has sent him a session at the spa. Employees are encouraged to use the amenities only during their breaks and outside of work hours, but supervisors have the ability to give their employees free time off to visit any of the facilities as an incentive for finishing a project, surpassing benchmarks, meeting a goal, having good attendance, or anything else they think merits a reward.

  


“Here’s the deal,” Gabriel says in the _I’m-the-boss_ voice he'd perfected by the time he was eight. “You’re going down to the spa. I’ve booked a treatment that you sorely need, bro, and then you're going home early."

  


“I have work to do,” Castiel argues, turning back to the door sensor and swiping his card yet again in the hopes that the outcome will be different this time. 

  


“No you don’t,” Gabriel counters over the buzz of the door denying Castiel access to his office. “You finished running all the numbers last night at 8:30. You came in at 9 this morning and put together the quarterly report. It’s sitting on Rachel’s computer right now waiting to be proofed before we give it to the board on Tuesday.”

  


“I have a list of things I want to start before going home for the weekend.” If there’s one thing he doesn’t like about working at Archangel, it’s his brother having the opportunity to meddle in his perfectly structured work schedule.

  


“Yes, things that can wait until Monday. I’m not backing down, not this time.” Gabriel sounds truly worried, which softens Castiel’s irritation slightly. “I know that bulge in your right pocket isn’t because you’re happy to see me.”

  


Castiel’s hand ghosts over the lump caused by what is left of the roll of Tums he had for dessert. He’d barely managed to choke down some green tea and plain oatmeal for lunch. Preparing the quarterly report has always been an anxious time for his department and having to join the horde of starving geeks that descended upon the cafeteria at noon hadn’t helped his stress level at all.

  


Before Castiel can offer any further excuses, Gabriel grabs him by the shoulders and steers him down the hallway, down the stairs, through the large open space where the bulk of the developers work, and down one of the corridors leading towards the amenity locations. He doesn’t let go until he shoves Castiel through the tranquil blue glass doors of the company’s spa.

  


Castiel stumbles into the spa's lobby to find the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen looking at him from behind the reception desk.

  


“Hey, I’m Dean,” the guy says with a friendly smile as he steps around the desk, offering out his hand. He’s dressed in black knit yoga pants, a dark gray t-shirt with the company logo printed on it in white, and black flip flops. Castiel is a little jealous at how comfortable the outfit looks and maybe a little aroused at how comfortable Dean looks in it. “You must be Cas.”

  


Swallowing, Castiel takes his hand before answering. “Yes…yes. I am.”

  


“Well, c’mon back and let’s get started,” Dean says eyeing Castiel’s outfit. “First you’ll need to change. Do you dress like that all the time?”

  


“No. I usually wear a suit and tie,” Castiel replies, wondering what’s wrong with his clothes. He’s wearing his most comfortable pair of khakis, a blue and white checked button-down shirt, and his favorite blue tie. He’d decided against a sweater vest this morning when the weather report forecast afternoon highs of 74 degrees.

  


Dean snorts gently as he leads Castiel down a hallway painted the same calm blue as the entry doors. “Dude, you work for a company where you could probably walk in one morning in just your boxers and nobody’d look at you funny, yet you choose to wear a suit and tie?”

  


“It’s appropriate business attire,” Castiel maintains. Nobody will ever convince him that the ripped jeans and old t-shirts he wears around the house on the weekends are acceptable work apparel.

  


“Whatever floats your boat,” Dean concedes with his hands raised.

  


They come into a room with a large picture window looking out onto a garden patio. There’s a big pallet of blankets, pillows, and cushions on the floor. It’s a weird place for a massage. He thought there’d be a table or something taller for him to lie on. Seems like it’d be easier for the masseuse to stand up while working him over like a lump of dough.

  


“Grab some clothes from the cabinet to change into. I’ll step out while you get dressed. Just flip the light switch by the door when you’re ready for me to come back in.” Dean gives him a smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes before he steps out of the room.

  


Castiel sighs, figuring he might as well get this over with to appease Gabriel. He pulls off his clothes, very carefully folding them to keep the creases in his slacks and to avoid creases in his oxford shirt, and then slips into a soft t-shirt and loose pair of pants. Again, it seems weird to be asked to put clothes on for a massage. When he’s done, he flicks the switch as Dean had instructed, but nothing appears to happen. The lights overhead don’t turn on. 

  


Just a couple of seconds later Dean knocks before cautiously opening the door and poking his head into the room. “Ready?”

  


“I suppose,” Castiel says shrugging.

  


Dean walks over to the window, pulling the blinds. The now closed blinds don’t completely block the light, but the room is much dimmer than it was before. He taps the console by the door and meditative music begins to play as the air fills with the calming scent of vanilla and lavender. Then he kneels down on the edge of the mat and gestures for Cas to come over. “Is this your first time for cuddle therapy?”

  


“Cuddle therapy?” he asks skeptically, taking a step back. He’s going to kill his brother.

  


“Aww, man. Gabe didn’t tell you what he’d signed you up for?” At least, Dean has the grace to look mildly horrified that Castiel isn’t walking into this as a completely willing participant.

  


“No. He did not,” Castiel replies with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. Of all the services the spa had, his brother just had to pick the one that involves lying on a bed with a person he doesn't know.

  


“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry,” Dean says, pressing a hand to his chest in the universal sign for _my bad_. “Hey, I can totally get you set up for something else if you want. Hot stone massage, mani-pedi, kelp wrap, hydrotherapy. Hannah gives a killer scalp massage. We got it all.”

  


Castiel sighs. Despite his initial knee-jerk reaction, none of the other options sound quite as relaxing as just resting in a cocoon of cozy pillows and strong arms. The calm of the room and Dean’s clear concern are warming him up to the idea of being cuddled by a stranger (though it doesn't hurt that said stranger is so damn good looking).

  


“No, I’ll give this a go, I guess,” he relents, dropping his arms down by his sides.

  


“Great!” Dean says, perking up with a beautiful, toothy grin as he begins to clear a space in the middle of the pallet. “Do you prefer to lie on your left or right side?”

  


“Right.”

  


“Do you prefer to be the big spoon or little spoon?”

  


Castiel gulps thinking of all the potential implications of that statement. “Little…” he chokes out.

  


“Little spoon is the best spoon to be,” Dean says, his grin turning to something soft and gentle. “Go ahead and lay down. Once you’re settled, I’m going to place some pillows around you to help further support your body.”

  


Castiel stretches out on his right side, knees bent slightly, left arm resting against his side, right arm hooked beneath the pillow under his head. Dean deftly maneuvers around him, sticking a long pillow between his legs to better align his hips, sliding a small tube shaped pillow under his neck, placing a big cushion in front of him to give him something to hug. Then he spreads a lightweight fleece blanket over Castiel, not so much to keep him warm, but to add to the feeling of being comfortably surrounded.

  


Castiel holds his breath as he feels Dean snuggle up behind him, the long line of his body pressing firmly from Castiel's shoulders all the way down to his toes. Dean tucks his right arm under the pillow that supports both of their heads and wraps his left arm over Castiel's waist. They fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, their angles and curves aligning perfectly.

  


"Hey," Dean says softly. "Don't worry about farts or boners. They happen when your body relaxes."

  


The warning makes Castiel tense up, giving him something new to stress over until he feels Dean's fingers spread out against his stomach, rubbing gently over the fabric of his borrowed shirt.

  


Dean chuckles gently, his breath warm on the back of Castiel's neck. "Seriously. Wouldn't be the first or last time either of them have happened."

  


His free hand begins to wander over Castiel's clothed body, touching him with purpose, almost like a massage. There's nothing sexual to Dean's ministrations, just the comfort of a firm hand keeping contact with Castiel's body. It's the best thing he's felt in a very long time and he gives himself over completely to Dean's skilled hands. He feels warm down to his core, like something he didn't even know was missing has found its way home.

  


After a few more minutes, Castiel's brain finally disengages from cycling through thoughts of the quarterly report, the upcoming board meeting, and not farting on Dean's thigh where it's pressed warmly against his ass. He floats away from the stresses of work, but Dean's hand rubbing over his belly keeps him grounded. He sinks further into Dean's chest, letting Dean support him and care for him. 

  


All too soon, Dean is calling his name.

  


When he finally rouses from his half asleep state, he realizes they're in a completely different position. He doesn't remember rolling over to face Dean, but here they are with Castiel's face smooshed into Dean's chest and both of Dean's arms wrapped tightly around him. Dean's hands are wandering in big circles up and down the length of Castiel's back. There's a pillow between their stomachs, which is a good thing since Castiel is sporting an obvious chubby. Inhaling deeply (Dean smells like sandalwood and leather), he pulls away and looks up at Dean, who smiles big and bright down at him.

  


"Hey, sleepy head. You enjoy your first cuddle session?"

  


"It was...nice," he admits, staring ruefully at the dark, wet spot on Dean's t-shirt. _Oh, god._ He drooled on him!

  


"Drool happens too," Dean excuses with a chuckle as he helps Castiel sit up on the pallet. "Stay here for a minute. I'll go get you some water."

  


Castiel rubs his face with both hands while Dean hops up from the floor and walks over to the mini-fridge next to the cabinet where the extra clothes are stored. He watches Dean bend over, his t-shirt riding up a bit to expose a strip of pale skin above the waistband of his pants. He is hit with the strong desire to find out what that skin feels like under his tongue. Quickly, he turns his thoughts to more neutral territory. "So, who do you know?"

  


Dean hands Castiel a cold bottle of water before sitting cross legged next to him. "My brother, Sam, works in legal."

  


"Sam Winchester?" Castiel asks, twisting off the cap of the bottle before taking a long sip.

  


"Yep. You know him?" Dean starts restacking the pillows strewn around them.

  


"I do. We work on the same floor." Castiel smiles, thinking of the huge lawyer with the good looks of a model who seems to radiate sunshine and rainbows. "He's invited me to come hang out at some place called the Roadhouse a couple of times."

  


"Oh, man. The Roadhouse has the best burgers in the valley. We're heading there after work today." Dean lowers his eyes to the blanket he's folding. "You should...uh...you should come with us. Ya know, if you don't have other plans already."

  


Castiel ponders the invitation for a moment. He's already survived one new experience today, maybe he should tackle another one while he's still riding the relaxed high from his cuddle session. Maybe he'll make a new friend in the process, or maybe it'll turn into something else entirely. The room is dim, but if he's not mistaken, there's a flush spreading out underneath the freckles dotting Dean's cheeks.

  


"I'd love to," he replies with a smile.

  


"Awesome," Dean says, giving Castiel a bright grin that makes his heart flutter.

  


*****

  


Much later that night, Cas fumbles for his phone where it sits on his nightstand. After dimming the screen so it doesn't light up the whole room, he taps out a quick message.

  


_[To Gabriel - 1:38am: thanks for today] ___

  


_[From Gabriel - 1:40am: welcome, lil bro!]_

  


He sets his phone back on his nightstand before rolling over and snuggling into the warm body already asleep on the other side of the bed. Dean mumbles something incoherent and snores once before going quiet again. Smiling, Castiel kisses the nape of his neck and spays his hand over Dean's heart, feeling the steady thump of it beneath his palm.

  


Castiel hopes he can convince Dean to have an extensive, naked cuddling session with him tomorrow after they wake up, but for right now, he's content to just fall asleep next to the most wonderful person he's ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Google actually has an aquarium room!


End file.
